Chou Emiko
= Info Chou Emiko is a student at Akademi High School and is a part of the original student council, but seems to be more of a pushover than anything. Appearance Chou is taller than most, standing at around 5'8 and has a rounded figure. She has medium length, deep sky blue hair which is tied into a high ponytail with a white scrunchie; she has a side-swept fringe that covers the left side of her face and often has to be tied back, much to her dismay. Chous eyes are a magenta colour. Usually, she wears a summer seifuku ''consisting of navy-like colours (blue, white, red) and ties an orange/red ribbon that is typical of the uniform around her shoulders. However, she wears a long sleeved, dark navy, oversized cardigan on top of her uniform. Chou rarely accessorises herself, opting to just wear grey knee socks. Personality Chou is a loner and barely makes friends, usually shying away from people who try to approach her for even the simplest of things. This apprehensive girl is very easily embarrassed and rarely does anything without lots and lots of thought put behind it. While she is a loner, she does miss having human interaction since she's forced to stay in at breaks by her fellow council members because she's simply can't say no to them- she hates group work and often just lets others in her group mess around and have fun while she does all of the work, which people often take advantage of. Chou is a very, very quiet girl but can read people like a book- even if she doesn't know them very well. This comes from her habit of people watching as she sits on her own, pretending to busy herself with homework and other such things- she likes to listen to others conversations and she quickly learns things about people that they probably don't want her to know. Furthermore, she is a very reserved and modest girl, not liking to talk about herself and instead liking to focus on others- the rare chance it happens. Chou was one of the original council members, however since new, more influential, students joined, the others were kicked out of the council- she was allowed to stay due to the fact she is the founder and was the first to suggest it; however, she is quite weary and fearful of the new members and she is often bullied and used like a doormat by the others. In Game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 -' Chou walks onto school grounds at 7:00AM, being one of the first people at school. She usually goes straight to her locker to change her shoes and make sure she's prepared for school. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Chou goes to the Student Council room at 7:15AM sharp so she can keep on top of the work that her peers have dumped on her. She will sit and write up until past 8:30AM. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''Chou will always be late to class, usually arriving at 8:45. When she gets to class, she will be spending her study points (1 point per class). * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Chou will be sat in the Student Council room as she eats her food, careful not to make a mess. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Chou will be late to class, arriving at 1:45. When she gets to class, she will be spending her study points (1 point per class). * '''3:30-4:45 - '''Chou will most likely be cleaning up after school, or she will be in the Student Council room. After she has finished, she will go to her locker on her own and change her shoes, then gather her things. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Chou almost immediately begins to walk home usually at 4:50PM, depending on when she finishes her council or cleaning duties. Witnessing Murder If Chou witnesses a murder, she will be shocked for a few seconds- after her shock has passed, she will attempt to apprehend the culprit, but she is rather clumsy and weak even despite her council training and weapons. If she cannot properly apprehend the murderer, she will pepper spray them and try again. If that doesn't work, she will most likely run away but is rather slow and clumsy from trying to apprehend the culprit before. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Carpetmoth's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Light Music Club Category:Loner